valkyriecrusadefandomcom-20200215-history
Elena
DMG 12 times to the enemy / 20% chance |skill lv10 = Activate Awoken Burst for all allies and deal 600% DMG 12 times to the enemy / 30% chance |procs = 2 |skill 2 = Miasma Bane |skill 2 lv1 = 【Autoskill】 Unit's all ATK • DEF +250% |procs 2 = -1 |skill g = ☆Miasma Bane |skill g lv1 = Activate Awoken Burst for all allies and deal 600% DMG 13 times to the enemy / 25% chance |skill g lv10 = Activate Awoken Burst for all allies and deal 700% DMG 13 times to the enemy / 35% chance |procs g = 2 |skill g2 = ☆Miasma Bane |skill g2 lv1 = 【Autoskill】 Unit's all ATK • DEF +350% |procs g2 = -1 |skill x = ★Miasma Bane |skill x lv1 = Activate Awoken Burst for all allies and deal 700% DMG 15 times to the enemy / 30% chance |skill x lv10 = Activate Awoken Burst for all allies and deal 800% DMG 15 times to the enemy / 40% chance |procs x = 3 |skill x2 = ★Miasma Bane |skill x2 lv1 = 【Autoskill】 Unit's all ATK • DEF +400% |procs x2 = -1 |max level 0 = 90 |cost 0 = 174 |atk 0 = 27999 / 49999 |def 0 = 25999 / 49999 |soldiers 0 = 35000 / 49999 |max level 1 = 100 |cost 1 = 196 |atk 1 = 39999 / 54999 |def 1 = 31999 / 54999 |soldiers 1 = 39999 / 54999 |max level g = 110 |cost g = 210 |atk g = 55999 / 90697 |def g = 44799 / 85097 |soldiers g = 52999 / 83997 |max level x = 130 |cost x = 273 |atk x = 92300 / 143098 |def x = 89999 / 130998 |soldiers x = 93100 / 149998 |medals 0 = 21000 |gold 0 = 210000 |medals 1 = 31500 |gold 1 = 315000 |medals g = 42000 |gold g = 420000 |medals x = 50000 |gold x = 500000 |description = This mysterious, unflappable hero can't stand bugs but can stand up to demons. |friendship = I'll help you train. Lords should not rely only on their maidens. |meet = I will join you, Celestial Lord, if you don't pry into my past. |battle start = I'm not bad with a blade. |battle end = I still have much to learn. |friendship max = A sword fighter must have no openings, but I love that form. |friendship event = I'm helping you because it's in my own interest. If you want to show your good faith, introduce me to Chimry. |rebirth = You must live, no matter the difficulties we face. Your appointed task in life is to save every last maiden. And I shall help you to that end, Celestial Lord. |awaken chance = 15 |awaken crystal = 1 |awaken orb = 5 |awaken l = 25 |awaken m = 35 |awaken s = 50 |rebirth chance = 100 |rebirth item 1 = Frost Flora |rebirth item 1 count = 10 |availability = }} Category:AkkeyJin